I'm a Freelancer! Since When!
by DaPika
Summary: Undergoing rewrite, do not read.


**I'm a Freelancer!, Since When?!**

* * *

I died in an extremely unique way, in a Demolition Derby Race, while going over a crossroad, I spun and got T-Boned directly into the door beside me ,oh, by the way, I'm Half-Japanese and Half-Scottish and was at a track in England in a right-side-drive car, A.K.A, a modified 1972 Vauxhall Vectra, damn, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Kensuke Yamamoto and right now, I'm in one of the strangest places and its a place that you probably consider fictional and my last words were, 'You're a dick'.

Diary of Agent Massachusetts: Kensuke Yamamoto, August 14th, Still Unsure of the Year, Halo Universe

* * *

Right after the crash, I found myself in a room, it was bright and there was an even brighter figure standing before me, "You are Kensuke Yamamoto?", the figure said in a kind but cheerful feminine voice.

I only nodded, I was to shocked for words, "I am Kia, an inter-dimensional being and the essence of a few", at that moment, I felt like fainting, I was never religious.

"I am about to send you to the universe of one of your favourite shows and game series, there I will grant you abilities you do not have at this point, oh, and I want you to try and guess were I am sending you", Kia continued.

"Um, the H-Halo Universe", I said, still pretty shocked.

"Good answer".

I seriously wanted to faint at that point, "I will be sending you there as the new recruit for Project Freelancer, Agent Massachusetts, so don't be too surprised when I send you there".

By this point, I was twitching, drooling and mind-blowning, if that's even a word, Kia was literally laughing her guts out, "All right, here goes".

And with that darkness and then awakening in a room with metal walls, two regular soldiers came through, "The Director will see you now" the slightly taller one the left said with a calm tone.

I sighed and stood up, following the pair with every step, to a black, highly secured door, the one to the right typed in a code, I secretly looked at the code he was typing in, I instantly memorized it, I'm guessing it was one of the abilities that inter-dimensional being gave me, the one on the left indicated for me to go in, I sighed and walked in as calmly as I could, which was not calmly at all, considering it was the Director of Project Freelancer that I was seeing, it took a lot of self control to not freak out and have a spasm at that point, the Director looked at me, the way he looked at pretty much everyone else in Project Freelancer, a sort of of stern yet indifferent glare, the pressure was mind-numbing, "Your name is Kensuke Yamamoto, am I correct?" he asked with that well-known accent.

"Yes" I answered, still a bit nervous thanks to the Director's stare.

"Good, you have been chosen to be part of Project Freelancer, you are from know on known as Agent Massachusetts, please follow the Counselor, dismissed".

I followed the Counselor to a large which I guessed must some sort of storage unit and I was proven right when the door opened up and a blue suit of Standard armor with a Hayabusa Helmet, "Please enter the room to your left and put the armor on" the Counselor said with that always calm expression staying as it always was.

I comply and go through the door, which led to a small changing room, in which there was some instructions on how to put the armor on, it took me about ten minutes to get the armor fully in place, the helmet was the easy part, all I had to do was place on my head and twist it around a bit until it clicked into place, I then opened the door to see not only the counselor but Agent Florida, A.K.A Captain Butch Flowers, there as well, I stepped out and saw Wash and York outside as well, they were both staring at me, "Uh...Hello" I said.

Wash and York stopped staring at me, just as Florida greeted me with, "Hi".

I got a bit startled, "Don't do that, please".

"I apologize".

"Okay".

"Hey, newbie, whats, your code-name" York asked, he still had both his eyes which led me to deduce that Tex hadn't joined yet.

"Massachusetts" I replied, "Why?, are you trying to make some sort of nickname for me but you haven't told me who you are".

"Oh, sorry, I'm York".

"Washington, Wash for short".

"Florida".

"So what do I do now?" I asked the Counselor who had silently watched us.

"We need to see what kind of weapons you are good at, so we are going to the Training Ground to find this out", he replied and started walking away.

I groaned and followed on, walking quite a distance before we reached the Training Ground, first it was pistols which I seemed to excel at, then came the assault and battle rifles which I did even better on, then came the shotgun which was my worst score but it was still way higher average, then came the sniper rifles, which was my best score, then I did the heavy which I was very good at and last but not least I did melee and hand weapons which were nearly as good as my sniper skills. To say that everyone was shocked was the biggest understatement ever, several people had fainted and pretty much everyone else looked like they were doing fish impressions but I was probably the most shocked, I had no idea that I was that good and I my face was twitching all over the place and I was seriously close to fainting. "He destroyed several records", York was flabbergasted, no one had been that good before.

Wash, North, Georgia and Utah were having freak-outs, Carolina was in the fetal position, Maine was smashing his head on the wall, Wyoming, Florida and South had fainted and C.T seemed to be the only one that stayed calm-ish, carefully analyzing me. The Director was staring in shock and the Counselor tried to get on a Pelican and fly away with 479-er desperately trying to stop him doing so. After about 7 hours, everyone had calmed down and was given my first mission.

* * *

Seven months later

I had stopped Georgia from doing the Jetpack Tests, York from losing his eye and the Alpha from being sent away, in fact, I was given the Alpha as my personal A.I., "Agent Massachusetts, I am giving you

a top security mission, you are to go to Blood Gulch as an undercover agent in the Blue Team, you are to do this to keep the Alpha safe".

"I understand but to keep him safe fro whom?".

"Maine has gone A.W.O.L and is hunting the other agents to get their A.I., you must not let him get the Alpha, understand?"

"Yes, sir".

* * *

STOP SOPA:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
